Talk:Vorkuta
Untitled How do we know that this mission takes place in a russian gulag? Has it been mentioned somewhere? TheOnlySimen 22:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC)TheOnlySimen Vorkuta was a real Gulag, at one time ~Mikeski13 Who will make the transcript? Anyone else was thinking about South Park episode called Underpant gnomes playing this level? ... Step 2. ???? Step 3. Profit! No, because all the steps were known. This shouldnt even be a question to ask. Gdubs 06:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Mini Juggernauts There's some super armored guards on this level they may be a reference to the jugs. Instead of a machine gun they carry shotguns and are obviously way less armored but still has alot of it. They walk but when they get to you, they'll beat you with their gun and deal a ton of damage. They just have more armour, not any real references needed. You could just say that on the Russian forces page. As these soldiers are not much different. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|'Talk']] 18:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I felt they were, they ran up on me took the same pose when standing and shooting and everything but heyGQ Smoke 18:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) There's afew of them in "Redemption" when you go in that underwater base or whatever(by character, not by faction, since I don't think they're the same). These guys carry RPKs, and tend to run more than the ones in this level.--ATP2555 II 04:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) You can buy a suit for your avatar on XBL (and probably PSN) marketplace that appears similar to these armoured soldiers. They are known as "Russian Juggernauts," but I don't know if that is the canonical name for them. LITE992 19:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) plot hole if reznov died here in october 1963 how could he reprogam mason AFTER he shot kenedey in NOVEMBER 1963? Butthead4 20:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what are you on about? Mason was reprogrammed while in Vorkuta, was he not? In the flashback you see - Reznov somehow received access to Mason as he was down on the table. 2:07, November 22, 2010 Vorcuta Armory (where the death machine is..) has modded Ak's! In the armory with the 'death machine' minigun the Ak's in the stands have Flamethrowers, silencers and what looks like 3x scopes per each Ak but they are not use-able. Youtube acount: TillLindmann Xbox: Djskee33 question if rezvov reprogramed mason in oct 1963 why did he still shoot JFK?Butthead4 18:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Who says he did...? Sgt. S.S. 11:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Name of Death Machine Okay, this is just for fun, I named the Death Machine after Reznov's line "Unleash Fury" and I call it "Fury" whenever I play the level. Do you guys have any nicknames for the Death Machine in general? Minigun and Mr Spinny.AdvancedRookie 21:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah minor problem with the trivia it stands that reznov cuts of the keys, not true he takes of the keys while he wipes of the club. you can see it cause the keys are longer away from the baton multibarreled killing machine Ghost's Mini-Gun (snazzy title) Scarecrow872 16:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Radiation? How is Radiation set in Vorkuta? It's not snowing in Radiation. If anything, I think WMD looks a lot more like the setting in Vorkuta. WMD is set at the facility at the end of WMD the one where you go to the building and get a message from Stiener. Radiation may not be set there but it is based on Vorkuta. Look at the surrondings. Giant windmill thing is the main basis of the claim I think.Sniperteam82308 00:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Zombies Easter Egg Some say that the objectives in this level relate to the new zombie map's, Ascension, mysterious easter egg. I understand the final two steps as they correspond with what occurs but some in the middle like "skewering the winged beast" dont make sense." They may have to do with objectives of the entire zombie game. Ascending from darkness maybe when you return color to the game, who knows... 00:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC)A.P.